The most common mechanisms used to secure wheels and seats on bicycle forks and frames are of the quick release type or the simple hexagonal nut. The quick release device incorporates a lever that need only be slightly moved in order to release the wheel or seat. In both the quick release of hexagonal nut devices, the wheels, seat and/or handlebars of a bicycle are easily removed. Thus, the bicycle owner must lock both wheels to the bicycle using either a Kryptonite (U-shaped) lock, long chains etc., or must remove one of the wheels and lock it to the other or take it away. Any of these options is inconvenient and not very reliable. Various locking devices have been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,519,979 and 5,112,176 and UK patent application 2,095,356. Although the nuts described in these references offer an improvement over the prior mechanisms and pose an impediment to removal using wrenches, they are prone to removal by means of common tools.
For example, the device taught in UK application 2,095,356 comprises a nut with a smooth outer surface surrounded by a rotatable casing. The face of the nut includes a plurality of holes which correspond with a plurality of spigots on a key. In such manner the key engages the nut face and is used to rotate same. Although the rotatable casing prevents removal of the nut by means of pliers etc. the nut still may be turned by inserting a variety of tools (for example needle nose pliers) into the holes and forcing the nut to rotate. Further, the key taught in this reference has an hexagonal outer surface therefore necessitating the use of a wrench in turning the nut.
Another deficiency in the quick release types of locks are that they are prone to inadvertent release thereby posing a safety hazard for the cyclist.
There is therefore a need for a simple, lightweight device that locks various components of a bicycle to the bicycle frame.